Vampire: Die Maskerade
Vampire: Die Maskerade, Originaltitel Vampire: The Masquerade, gilt als das beliebteste Spielsystem White Wolfs und als eines der beliebtesten Pen & Paper-Rollenspiele überhaupt. Es gehört zur klassischen Welt der Dunkelheit und ist das erste Spiel der Reihe. right Das englische Original wurde 1991 veröffentlicht. Die deutsche Übersetzung erschien 1994 bei Feder & Schwert, die ebenfalls eigene lizensierte Quellenbücher veröffentlichten und an der Entstehung weiterer beteiligt waren. Konzept Vampire: Die Maskerade wird vom Verlag seit der ersten Edition als „Erzählrollenspiel um persönlichen Horror“ bezeichnet, bei dem es darum geht, sich mit seinen eigenen düsteren Seiten und mit dem Verfall persönlicher Werte auseinanderzusetzen. Spieler nehmen in der Regel die Rolle von Vampiren, manchmal auch ihrer menschlichen „Helfer“, die Ghule genannt werden, oder die von Menschen (selten), an. Viele der als Kainiten bezeichneten Vampire führen ihre Existenz dabei auf den biblischen Kain zurück; das Kainsmal, das Kain von Gott als Strafe für den Mord an Abel auferlegt wurde, ist dabei der Vampirismus. Zudem verfluchte Gott ihn mit der Unsterblichkeit, um ihm so den Eintritt in das Paradies zu verwehren. Kain schenkte drei weiteren Menschen den Kuss und machte sie damit zu Vampiren, welche ihn ihrerseits 13 weiteren schenkten. Da Kain allerdings die Rache Gottes fürchtete, untersagte er es ihnen, weitere zu zeugen und ging nach der Sintflut ins Exil, da er diese für eine Strafe Gottes hielt. Die 13 Vampire, die als dritte Generation oder Vorsintflutliche bekannt sind, töteten die zweite Generation. Sie werden für die „Väter“ oder Gründer der „Vampirarten“, bekannt als Clans, gehalten. Inzwischen sind die Vorsintflutlichen bereits in eine todesähnliche Starre verfallen, doch die Angst vor ihnen bestimmt die modernen Nächte. Viele fürchten ein Ereignis, das als Gehenna bekannt ist und an dem die Vorsintflutlichen erwachen, um ihre Nachfahren zu verschlingen. Dafür werden viele Vorbereitungen getroffen, denn die Vorsintflutlichen sind sehr mächtig und gänzlich unmenschlich. Kainiten leben in der Regel in Städten, die von einer der Sekten kontrolliert wird. Eine Sekte ist eine Art politische Gruppe von Kainiten. Dabei praktizieren sie üblicherweise die Maskerade, das heißt sie bemühen sich, den Menschen verborgen zu bleiben, weil diese sie andernfalls recht bald vernichten würden. Zusätzlich teilen die Kainiten sich in Clans ein, von denen es diverse Abspaltungen gibt, die Blutlinien genannt werden. Sekten In den modernen Nächten gibt es insgesamt vier größere Sekten, die manchmal weitere Untersekten ihr eigen nennen. Kainiten, die keiner von ihnen angehören, werden Autarkis genannt. *Camarilla: Dies ist die größte Sekte von allen. Sie leugnet die Existenz der Vorsintflutlichen und hat sich der Maskerade und anderen Grundsätzen, so genannten Traditionen verschrieben. *Sabbat: Dies ist der direkte Antagonist der Camarilla. Mitglieder des Sabbat verachten die Tradition der Maskerade und versuchen Gehenna zu verhindern, indem sie die Vorsintflutlichen aufsuchen und töten. *Anarchen: Diese Kainiten haben sich von der Camarilla losgesagt, die aus ihrer Sicht ihre Rechte beschneidet. Sie stehen für Unabhängigkeit und persönliche Freiheit. *Inconnu: Diese mysteriöse Sekte besteht aus sehr alten und weisen Kainiten. Nur weniges ist über sie bekannt. Clans In den modernen Nächten gibt es dreizehn Clans sowie weitere Blutlinien. Nicht alle dieser Clans stammen von einem der Vorsintflutlichen ab; manche von ihnen sind Blutlinien, die genug Macht und Status erlangt haben, um als Clan angesehen zu werden. Dies geschah in allen Fällen auf Kosten eines anderen Clans, der ausgelöscht wurde oder nurmehr eine Blutlinie ist. Kainiten, bei denen kein Clan bekannt oder erkennbar ist, werden Caitiff genannt. *Assamiten: Dies sind typischerweise Assassinen aus dem mittleren Osten. Sie werden von anderen Clans sehr gefürchtet, weil sie für ihren Appetit auf das Blut anderer Kainiten bekannt sind. Der Clan ist unabhängig. *Brujah: Dies sind Rebellen und Idealisten, bekannt für ihr hitziges Temperament. Obwohl der Clan als ganzes zur Camarilla gehört, schließen sich mehr und mehr Brujah den Anarchen an. *Gangrel: Dies sind Reisende und Wanderer, eher animalisch und im Kontakt mit dem Tier in ihnen. Sie gehörten bis 1999 der Camarilla an und sind nun unabhängig. *Giovanni: Die Giovanni sind ein Netzwerk von reichen und inzestuösen Familien, das fast ausschließlich Blutsverwandten den Kuss schenkt. Sie können Tote beschwören, doch sind auch finanziell begabt. Sie halten sich allerdings aus den Angelegenheiten anderer Kainiten raus und sind unabhängig. *Jünger des Seth: Dies sind ägyptische Kainiten, die sich zu Ehren ihres Gottes Seth der Korrumpierung anderer verschrieben haben. Sie sind unabhängig. *Lasombra: Dies ist ein nobler und sozialdarwinistischer Clan, dessen Mitglieder oft Erhabenheit und Eleganz ausstrahlen. Er gehört zum Sabbat. *Malkavianer: Malkavianer sind vollkommen unterschiedlich und nur vereint dadurch, dass sie alle mindestens eine Geisteskrankheit aufweisen. Sie haben zudem prophetische Gaben. Sie gehören zur Camarilla. *Nosferatu: Nosferatu werden durch den Vampirismus entstellt; schon ihr Anblick verletzt die Maskerade. Mitglieder verstecken sich daher vor den Menschen und sind zu Hütern und Händlern von und mit Geheimnissen geworden. Sie gehören zur Camarilla. *Ravnos: Diese werden als zigeunerhafte Betrüger und Scharlatane gesehen. Der Clan als ganzes stammt aus Indien und ist unabhängig. *Toreador: Toreador sind schön und verführerisch und den Menschen von allen Clans am nächsten. Oft sind sie Künstler oder Kunstkritiker. Sie gehören zur Camarilla. *Tremere: Die Tremere sind die Magier unter den Kainiten. Der Clan ist sehr streng organisiert und gehört zur Camarilla. *Tzimisce: Die Tzimisce entsprechen dem Klischee des osteuropäischen Vampirs. Sie sind edel und höflich, aber auch sadistisch und unmenschlich. Sie gehören zum Sabbat. *Ventrue: Dies ist der vampirische Adel. Er gehört zur Camarilla und bekleidet dort oftmals sehr hohe Ämter. Neben den Blutlinien gibt es noch Anhänger eines Clans, die einer anderen Sekte angehören als die Mehrheit. Diese werden Antitribu genannt. Zudem sind die Beschreibungen der Clans hier Stereotypen, die auf der Mehrheit der Mitglieder zutreffen. Individuen können allerdings ganz anders sein, auch wenn dies im Falle einiger Clans wahrscheinlicher ist als bei anderen. Geschichte und Veröffentlichung Vampire: Die Maskerade war das erste Spiel der Welt der Dunkelheit und die erste Ausgabe erschien 1991. Es war einzigartig, da der Rollenspielmarkt zu dem Zeitpunkt von actionorientierten Fantasyspielen dominiert wurde; besonders war auch, dass man die Rolle von Vampiren annimmt, welche traditionell Antagonisten der heldenhaften Spielercharaktere waren. Dem Cover der Grundregelwerke - eine rote Rose auf grünem Marmor - wird oft ein signifikanter Einfluss auf den Erfolg des Spieles zugeschrieben. Tatsächlich ist das Bild ein Foto einer tatsächlichen marmorierten Ebene mit einer echten Rose; auch der Titel besteht aus physischen Buchstaben. Justin Achilli: Vampire: The Masquerade's Original Green Marble CoverOne More Look at Vampire's Green Marble Cover Vampire gewann diverse Awards, darunter 1992 den Origins Award für die Best Roleplaying Rules of 1991 sowie 1998 bis 2003 diverse Fanawards. Vampire: Die Maskerade auf drosi.de Es ist bis heute äußerst bekannt und erfolgreich und zog viele Spin-offs nach sich (s. u.). Auf die erste Edition folgten zwei weitere; die dritte und letzte, die oft „revised edition“ genannt wird, erschien 1998. Obwohl diese die am häufigsten gespielte ist, wird die zweite von vielen Fans für die „wahre“ Edition gehalten. 2004 dann trat Gehenna ein und ließ die gesamte Welt der Dunkelheit und mit ihr Vampire: Die Maskerade untergehen; die Bücher werden nicht mehr aufgelegt, sind jedoch noch als .pdfs und inzwischen nach und nach via Print-on-Demand zu erwerben. Seit 2011, dem zwanzigsten Jubiläum von Vampire, werden wieder Bücher veröffentlicht; der Metaplot wird jedoch nicht mehr aktualisiert. Spin-offs *Es existieren historische Settings für Vampire: Die Maskerade: Vampire aus der alten Welt befasst sich mit dem Mittelalter, Victorian Age: Vampire mit dem viktorianischen Zeitalter. *Kinder des Lotos und sein Untersystem Blood and Silk sind Untersysteme, die sich mit den Vampiren Asiens befassen. *Vampire: Requiem für die neue Welt der Dunkelheit basiert auf Vampire: Die Maskerade. *Unter dem Namen Theater der Dunkelheit und Gesetze der Nacht hat der Verlag Regelwerke für LARPs veröffentlicht. *Das Kartenspiel Vampire: The Eternal Struggle basiert auf Vampire: Die Maskerade. *Clan der Vampire ist eine Fernsehserie, die auf dem Spiel basiert. *Die Videospiele Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines und Vampire: Die Maskerade – Redemption spielen ebenfalls in diesem Setting. Bloodlines ist kanon. *Ein Soundtrack zum Spiel existiert unter dem Titel Music from the Succubus Club. *Es existieren diverse offiziell lizensierte Romane, die nur zum Teil kanon sind. *Moonstone Books publizierte diverse Comics auf Basis von Vampire: Die Maskerade. *GURPS-Regelwerke existieren. Anmerkungen und Quellen Siehe auch *Vampire: Requiem *Vampire aus der alten Welt *Unterschiede zwischen VTR und VTM *Liste der Vampire: Die Maskerade-Bücher en:Vampire: The Masquerade es:Vampiro: La Mascarada pt-br:Vampiro:_A_Máscara Category:Klassische Welt der Dunkelheit Kategorie:Storyteller System